A Peddler's Dilemma
by Stalker Witch
Summary: There is a new peddler on the block and Graverobber doesn't take well to competition. When going to confront this challenger, Graverobber is surprised to see a familiar face. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Shilo stood in an alley near the Zydrate Network, Zydrate-gun in hand held casually in the air, as she surveyed the Z-addicts milling about distastefully. A man with neon-blue dreadlocks and a deep complexion walked up to Shilo, a leering grin on his face. "Heey. What is a pretty thing like you doing with that stuff," he asked, arms crossed as he leaned on the wall next to Shilo, facing her.

Shilo let a showy, pleasant grin come to her face like a mask. "Peddling my wares," she said, waving the gun near the man's face. His eyes followed the glowing blue substance with hungry eyes. Shilo pulled it away before he got any ideas. She loved the thrill of this job, Shilo just hated the peddling, the addicts always made her irritated. "Now if you aren't here to get a hit, be on your way."

The man licked his lips, blackened teeth showing behind them. Shilo shuddered in disgust, they all came in a variety of colors, some addicts worse than others. "What's the price," he asked, eyes raking down Shilo's body.

"Thirty cred," Shilo responded with disdain, a grin growing onto her face at the look of surprise on his.

"That's cheap, but I don't have any cred," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Then get lost," Shilo growled. This is what irritated her, addicts thought she'd give a hit for sex. She wasn't other peddlers, that was why she made her price cheaper by half of what other peddlers had people pay. "Come back when you can pay."

The man glowered at Shilo. She noticed the look in his eye, many have had it before. He moved in on Shilo, going to press her to the wall, but was halted with the feeling of a light pain at the groin as he let out a squeak. Shilo looked up at the man, a deadly look in her eye, a sick smile on her face. "Wanna keep it," she hissed, eyes narrowing threateningly as she pressed her blade a little harder to his privates.

The man swallowed hard, hands going up as he backed away. "No hard feelings," he said, voice quavering. He didn't turn around until he was at the end of the alley, then he took off, his footsteps pounding on the ground as he ran until they faded from earshot. "Tch," Shilo shook her head, sheathing the blade into her coat. "That's the third one tonight."

In the alley where the Zydrate Network is located, Graverobber was leaning against a wall, administering Zydrate to one of the addicts. His eyes glanced up at a man as he came into the alley, heaving as though he'd been running. Once finished with the addict he was administering, Graves swaggered over to the man. He was curious as to what had the man running, addicts didn't run unless it was cops, not usually. The man looked up at Graverobber with wide eyes, his chest still heaving as he sat on the ground. "Whatchu want," the man said in one breath.

Graves chuckled, a cheshire grin on his face. "What are you running from," he asked, hands in his pockets.

The man eyed him with a contemplative eye. "I'll tell you, if I can get a hit," the man muttered, eyes drifting down to the blue glow coming from Graves pockets.

"I'll consider it. If it's interesting enough," Graverobber said, leaning down on his haunches to look the man in the eye.

"Some crazy chick man. Peddlin' the Z at only thirty cred," the man said quietly, leaning forward, and looking back and forth conspiratorially. "Nearly shoved a knife in my dick. The bitch!"

Graverobber rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his cheshire grin growing impossibly wider. Just thirty creds was cheap. If he didn't find this chick and stop her, he would have terrible competition, and that just didn't work for Graves. "Just one more question. Where is this bitch," Graverobber asked, hand gripping the Zydrate-gun in his pocket.

"A few blocks from here," the man said, jerking his thumb in a direction. His eyes widened, following the blue glow of the Zydrate coming from the gun as Graverobber pulled it out of his pocket. The man's fingers twitched in anticipation, an obvious addict. "In an alley."

"Good information," Graverobber hummed, pressing the Zydrate-gun to the man's forearm. He stood, leaving the man to sit there in his lethargic state, to go find the other peddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Graverobber walked languidly down the sidewalk, having already walked thirteen different blocks, he was about ready to give up in his search for this peddler. He halted in his step upon hearing two voices from down an alley just ahead of him. Graverobber crept forward and peered around the corner. Halfway down the alley stood, what looked like, a girl leaning against the wall holding a Zydrate-gun and a man just infront of her. It wasn't a man like he'd thought, a Cheshire grin appeared on his face, so maybe he could have some fun with this. Graverobber strained his ears to hear what was being said.

"...really," the male voice muttered. Graverobber watched the man dig around in his pocket.

The woman counted out the credit, then stepped close to the man. A familiar tell-tale spark came from the Z-gun as it touched home on the man's skin. Graverobber waited until the addict was gone before approaching the woman. She looked up with narrowed eyes, using the glow of the Zydrate to illuminate Graverobber as he approached. Graverobber stood there, surprised for a moment, before reagaining his bearings.

It was the Kid. She looked different, but it was most definitely her. "Kid," Graverobber asked, just to be sure.

She looked at him. Eyes narrowed as she looked him over, a look of disbelief fell over her face. "Graverobber," she asked, mouth hanging agape.

Graverobber let out a chuckle, his eyes roamed over her as he spoke. "What are you doing, Kid?" Shilo looked more worn than last they met. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was thinner like she hadn't been eating. "You look terrible."

"Surviving," Shilo said, as if it were that simple. She shoved the Z-gun into her pocket, casting the alley into shadows once more. She stepped forward and snarled at Graverobber, "It's not easy to survive on your own."

"I'm just surprised your still around after all the stuff that happened to you," Graverobber explained, raised his hands in mock surrender, a cheshire grin still on his face. "Thought you'd be dead by now."

Shilo let out an annoyed huff. "Well I'm not," she replied, her face took on a blank expression.

"Why you peddling, Kid," Graverobber asked with genuine curiousity.

"It's all I could figure to do," she replied mutely.

Graverobber let out a low hum. She seemed as dead like the corpses he harvested from, it was rather unsettling considering how she'd previously been, all innocent, naive, and full of life. Now Shilo just stood there, with hollow eyes and blank muscles. "What happened to you," Graverobber asked. He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder. He frowned when Shilo avoided the touch.

"Alot of shit happened," Shilo growled. Her expression grew dark, her mouth formed into a sneer.

"Like what," Graverobber growled back. He had an inkling for what she was going to say, but really wished it wasn't true. He felt for the kid, didn't want to see her like this. She wasn't supposed to be like this.

A low growl emmited from Shilo's throat. She wanted to say what had happened, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell Graverobber, a man she barely even knew. Shilo frowned and looked away, staring deeply at the wall in thought. After a moment, Shilo turned to Graverobber with the inclination to speak, until the sound of sirens emmited from behind her. Lights flashed nearby, the Genecops were on the prowl. Shilo jumped, feeling Graverobber pressing her into the wall. She went to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and hissed in her ear, "Play along till they pass."

Graverobber kissed Shilo fervently. He grabbed her by the hips and hitched her up, pulling her legs around his waist, which caused Shilo to grab his shoulders. Shilo's heart beat rapidly in her chest and her breath was shallo as Graverobber pressed a quick succession of kisses down her neck, each one leaving small electric like shocks. Shilo tilted her head back and let out a low moan. Graverobber grinned against her skin. He ran a hand down Shilo's front, then rubbed it along the skin just above her jeans.

"Grave..." Shilo started, but was unable to finish he thought as a light flashed down the alley, blinding both of them.

Both Shilo and Graverobber turned their eyes to look at the source of the light, squinting through the bright glare. A Genecop walked quickly towards them, gun held at the ready pointing directly at them. "You'd best get out of here. This isn't the place to do that," the cop commanded.

Shilo felt her cheeks burning with embarassment as Graverobber put her on the ground. She stumbled after him in a daze with him gripping her wrist. Shilo shook out of her reverie, brown eyes falling on Graverobber as they slowed down. "Umm... G-Graverobber," Shilo stammered. "W-what was that just now?"

Graverobber stopped and faced Shilo. He jerked on her wrist, causing her stumble into him. He then proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist. He smirked at her and whispered in her ear, "A ruse to get away. Why? Something pull at yeh during it?"

Shilo shivered as his breath went down her jacket collar. She hadn't felt this alive in... How long? Shilo pushed tentatively away from him, unsure how to feel. "I don't like you like that Graverobber," she said a little shakily.

Graverobber smirked and patted her cheek. "Whatever you say, Kid. I have a bone to pick with you by the way."

Shilo's attention snapped up to him, caught by the curious statement. "What would that be?"

"Peddling in my area," Graverobber stated.

"I gotta live."

"Take it elsewhere."

"Where would that be then? I don't know very many places to go that have the scalpel sluts." Shilo clenched her hands into fists angrily.

"That ain't my problem, Kid," Graverobber quipped.

"It is if I can't sell," Shilo remarked, staring at Graverobber with a surly expression.

Graverobber sniggered, a grin on his face. "Explore. Get around the city," he said, turning on his heel and taking striding steps away.

"Graverobber," Shilo called out to him, but he wasn't listening to her. She frowned and ran after him.


End file.
